moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Soren: Owl of Na'Hoom
Soren: Owl of Na'Hoom (known as Owl of Na'Hoom ''in early production, and ''The Legend of Na'Hoom in early working title) is an adventure epic fantasy action film. Jim Sturgess, Rachael Taylor, Elle Fanning, Geoffrey Rush, Emilie de Ravin, Drew Barrymore, and David Wenham cast in the movie, while production companies were Animal Logic along with Dr. D Studios join in during the production. Writers of Sunshine ''were Alex Garland, writer of ''Anastasia were Susan Gauthier, writer of Con Air were Scott Rosenberg, and writer of ''Knowing ''were Ryne Douglas Pearson all joined the production along with ''Band of Brothers ''writer John Orloff and ''Happy Feet ''writer John Collee. Joining the score with Hans Zimmer and Mark Mancina. Production companies also joined in were distributors Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, and Legendary Pictures. The film was released in 2D, 3D, Digital 3D, and IMAX 3D on April. Plot Cast *Jim Sturgess as Soren *Gerard Butler as Chief Owl *Andrew "Andy" Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler *Rachael Taylor as Luna *James Earl Jones as The Narrator *Geoffrey Rush as Ezylryb *Emilie de Ravin as Primrose *Drew Barrymore as Madame Plonk *David Wenham as Digger *Harriet Owen as Hayley *Matt Stone as Perry *Mark Hamill as Frankie *Mara Wilson as Marlene *David Walliams as Benny the Albatross *Zac Efron as Joshua *Patrick Stewart as Old Owl *Kevin Kline as Seagull *Kenneth Branagh as Seagull *Hugh Jackman as Memphis *Hugo Weaving as Noctus *Weaving also provides the voice of Noah the Elder *Ryan Kwanten as Kludd *Pink as Gloria *Elijah Wood as Phillip and Mumble *Elle Fanning as Amy *Ben Kingsley as Eagle *Jim Broadbent as Mouse *Rupert Everett as Forest Vulture *Magda Szubanski as Miss Viola *Eddie Redmayne as Percy *John Mahoney as a Turtle *Phil Morris as Male Penguin *Robin Williams as Ramon and Lovelace (archive audio) *Pamela Adlon as Spinelli *Ashley Johnson as Gretchen *Ricky D’ Shon Collins as Vince *Nicole Kidman as Norma Jean *E.G. Daily as Baby Soren *Anthony LaPaglia as Twilight *LaPaglia also provides the voice of Boss Skua *Miriam Margoyles as Mrs Plithiver *Margolyes also provide the voice of Mrs Astrakhan, the singing teacher of Emperor Land. *D.B. Sweeney as Skaroley *Kiefer Sutherland as Lieutenant *Sam Neill as Allomere *Abbie Cornish as Otulissa *Craig Ferguson as Elephant Seal *Mark Strong as Elephant Seal *Richard Roxburgh as Boron *Jay Laga'aia as Twilight's Cousin *Emma Thompson as Hedwig *Alfred Molina as Gordon *Simon Barker as Shard *Saoirse Ronan as Bryony and Violet *Steve Irwin as Albatross (archive footage) *Tommy Lister as Blue Whale *Julianna Marguiles as Roxanne *Alfre Woodard as Cecile *Joan Plowright as Nanny Owl *George Lopez as Jake *Jake T. Austin as Henry *Bernardo de Paula as Paul *Rodrigo Santoro as Parakeet *Carlos Ponce as Steve *Kate del Castillo as Female Penguin *Tracy Morgan as Cole’s Partner *will.i.am as Rapping Penguin *Jamie Foxx as Cool Penguin *Fat Joe as Cole Common as Seymour *Ava Acres as Erik *Lil P Nut as Atticus *as Bodieca *Jane Lynch as Sardiana *Wanda Sykes as Ellie *Leslie Mann as Jenna *Jermaine Clement as Skua *Carlos Alazraqui as Nestor *Chris O Dowd as Leader Falcon *Tamsin Egerton as Annie *Shane Richie as John, Violet’s father and Kathleen‘s husband. He is very notable and has a kind demanor, he is also good natured and eccentric and he is very willing to look after people when things go wrong. He is a close friend of Memphis. *Kate Winslet as Kathleen, Violet’s mother and John’s wife. She is taking people’s side and she is stuck up, serious, pittest and cold, yet has a caring and gentle side to her daughter and husband. *Kathy Burke as Cecilia *Jennifer Aniston as Molly *Harry Connick Jr as Kenny, husband of Molly and an Emperor Penguin. *Richard Carter as Bryan the Beachmaster *Felicity Jones as Sharon, a heron *Lance Henriksen as Scarface, a falcon who leads the flock and shares a social Darwinist towards the gang. *Emilie de Ravin as Ruby *Martin Sheen as a Deer *John Oliver as Rallidae *Anthony Daniels as Hornbill *Samuel E. Wright as Leader Boss Penguin *Tamsin Egerton as Rosie *Dan Fogler as a Puffin *Cree Summer as Teresa, Seymour’s mother. She is very cheeky, clever, opportunistic and protective to her husband and son, she is a close friend of Norma Jean. *Randall Duk Kim as Old Mouse *Michael Keaton as Alfie *Phil Morris as Bouncer *Max Casella as Squirrel *John Krasinski as Teacher Owl *Christopher McDonald as Stan *Willem Dafoe as Bear *Barry Humphries as Joe *Sam Neill as Robert *Richard Carter as Bryan the Beachmaster *Andy Serkis as a Loon *Ludacris as DJ, Seymour’s dad who, like his son, disapproves rules and always approves obeying the elders and dancing with his son. He is cool, savvy and understanding like his son. *Claudia Christian as Krista *Jacqueline Obradors as Female Penguin *Riley Keough as Hedgehog *Hank Azaria as Sven *Richard Carter as Bear *Deborah Mailman as Zan *Ruby Rose as Opossum *Martin Freeman as Martin *Emily Barclay as Gylfie *Jimmy Vee as Bluejay *Teresa Palmer as Sherry *Zoe Kravitz as Porcupine *Oscar Issac as a Ferret *Bryan Brown as Deer *Brenton Thwaites as Bylyric *Sarain Boylan as Grey Squirrels *Michael Gambon as Doc Finebeak *John Cleese as Dream Owl *Judy Davis as Dream Owl *Rufus Sewell as Alan *Timothy Spall as Turtle *Mark Lee as George, a common blackbird *Melissa George as Pheasant *Jason Clark as Turtle *Margot Robbie as Badger *Keisha Castle Hughes as Hedgehog *Rose McIver as Rabbit *John Howard as Bear *Gary Eck as Skunk *David Field as Hummingbird *Bill Pullman as Racoon *David Hyde Pierce as Spoonbill *Toni Collette as Pheasant *E.G. Daily as Baby Soren and Baby Mumble *Minnie Driver as Bryony *Anne Hathaway as Jewel *Simon Baker as Sparrow *Christopher McDonald as Stan *Ed O'Neill as Cletus, an elephant seal. *Larry the Cable Guy as Jeb, an elephant seal. *Barry Humphries as Robin, an elephant seal. *Rose Byrne as Pigeon *John Leguizamo as Lizard *Sam Worthington as Parzival *Michael Wincott as Wolf *Barry Otto as Platypus *Miranda Otto as Female Badger *John Hurt as Griffin *Jeffrey Wright as Wise Leader Hawk *Freddie Jones as Penguin *Eric Bana as Vulture *Bruce Spence as Vulture *Robin McLeavy as Elf Owl *Richard Roxburgh as Boron *Andy Garcia as Eduardo *Ed Harris as Martin *Bryan Brown as Weasel *Dustin Hoffman as Teacher Bird *Catherine Tate as Carla *Anika Noni Rose as Emma *Julian McMahon as Mouse *Ian McShane as Lieutenant Vulture *Ray Winstone as Beaver *Lori Heuring as Female Squirrel *Ben Vereen as Old Bird *James Cosmo as Streak *Damain Lewis as Flint *Essie Davis as Marella *Lombardo Boyar as Raul *Jeffrey Garcia as Rinaldo *Johnny Sanchez as Lombardo *Adrienne DeFaria as Eglantine *Deborra Lee Furness as Barran *Lee Perry as Weasel, Pelican #2, Lovebird *Katey Segal as Spinelli's Mom *Adam Garcia as a Seagull *Miriam Flynn as a Female Emperor Penguin *Nicholas McKay as Bear *Tiriel Mora as Bear *Steve Irwin as Albatross (archive footage) *Tommy Lister as Blue Whale *Lee Perry as Male Emperor Penguin, Elder, Skua, Eggbert *Stephen Hughes as Skua *Khary Payton as Male Emperor Penguin, Elder *Lloyd Hutchinson as Elder *Gareth Young as Baby Owls, Baby Penguin *Nigel Lambert as Albatross *Tyler Marshall as Baby Penguin *James S. Baker as Male Emperor Penguin *Larry Moss as Elder *Devon Graye as Elder *Peter Carroll as Elder *Alan Shearman as Elder *Rob Van Vuuren as Various Penguin *Matthew Dylan Roberts as Various Penguin *Keith Wickbam as Various Penguin *Stephen Marcus as Various Penguin *Zolani Mahola as Female Teenage Penguin *Nik Rabinowitz as Orca, Dolphin, Various Penguin *Matt Wilkinson as Various Penguin *Jeff Fischer as Various Penguin *Patti LaBelle as Singing Penguin *Fantasia as Singing Female Penguin *Oren Waters as Singing Male Penguins *Phil LaMarr as Birds on Dock *Kelly Stables as Additional Female Penguin *Bob Bouchard as Additional Male Elder *Kevin Ligon as Additional Male Penguin *Sam Worthington as Parzival *Freddie Highmore as Theo *Dane DeHaan as Tison *Helen Mirren as Nyra *Sacha Horler as Roxanne *Eddie Redmayne as Male Penguin *Melissa George as Ruby *Anna Hutchison as Matron *Jason Clarke as Uglamore *Bill Hunter as Bubo (Archive footage, recordings and unused audio) *David Field as Silver *Noah Taylor as Martin *Gary Sweet as Nut Beam *Jai Courtney as Poot *Andy Anderson as Speo *Ben Mendelsohn as Stryker *Robyn Malcolm as Bubbles *Sacha Horler as Octavia *Claudia Christian as Strix Struma *Jacqueline Obradors as Finny *Rachel Hunter as Uklah *Jacki Weaver as 47-2 *Guy Pearce as Ork *Deborah Mailman as Zan *Eddie Redmayne as Wortmore *Miranda Otto as Dewalp *Barry Otto as The Echidna *Jeff Bennett as Hakon *Jamie Theakson and Emma Burton as British Penguins *Paul Livingston as a Gull *Jack Angel as Various Elder *Matt Stone as Husband Bird *Mona Marshall as Wife Bird *Myles Jeffrey as Lizard *Phil Proctor as Male Seagull *Jim Ward as Dolphin *Additionally, Jason Davis plays Mikey while Hayden Roleance voices Gus Griswald, April Winchell plays TJ’s mom, Richard Carter plays a live-action president that save the dancing penguins and Sia makes a large cameo as a Singing Rainforest Bird. Additional Voices *Aria Noelle Curzon Category:Films Category:3D Category:Animated movies Category:IMAX 3D Category:3D films Category:Animal films Category:Animal Logic Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures